Sabores de la vida
by Lys98
Summary: Midorima era un neurocirujano exitoso y con una vida envidiable, pero muy solitaria, sin embargo todo cambia tras un extraño regalo y un pequeño ser que hace que Midorima encuentre un nuevo sentido a la vida, conociendo de los sabores que se había estado perdiendo. Inclusive los prohibidos.


Sabor #1: ¨Insipido¨

Midorima Shintarou era un hombre reconocido y dedicado con todo lo que hacía. Era uno de los mejores neurocirujanos del país y resolvía muchos casos complicados cuando llegaban a sus manos. Tenía un buen empleo, gente que lo admiraba, un apartamento de ensueño, un carro deportivo y una extraña manía por el Oha-Asa. Cualquiera inferior a él desearía su vida sin dudarlo mucho. Pero la verdad era que no era nada fácil ser Midorima Shintarou. No se la pasaba en el hospital con mil casos encima ni tampoco se la pasaba estudiando y haciendo cursos solo porque quisiera. Solo que… no había nadie en casa que lo esperase. Aunque era conocido como un mujeriego, cuando salía con alguien era totalmente diferente y no se acercaba a ninguna otra mujer, pero esas relaciones ¨estables¨ nunca duraban más de medio año por alguna razón.

-Pronto será tu cumpleaños- dijo una voz atreves del parlante- ¿Qué harás para celebrarlo? -

-Lo que menos quiero es celebrarlo- dijo malhumorado Midorima mientras pasaba distraídamente las hojas de un nuevo caso.

\- ¿Ya te sientes viejo? - pregunto la voz con oz burlona

-No es eso. Simplemente tengo mucho trabajo- respondió Midorima mientras arrojaba los papeles al escritorio y tomaba un cigarrillo - ¿Akashi…? - añadió cuando la otra voz dejo de hablar.

\- ¿Acaso tu no cambias? ¡Has dejado tu vida de lado solo por tu maldito trabajo! - grito el pelirrojo

-Salvar las vidas de otros es importante- se escudó Midorima

-Pero… ya son treinta años, Shintarou. Perdí la cuenta de en cuantas relaciones has fracasado por lo mismo… - ninguno dijo nada, y por la bocina solo se escuchó el soplido pesado de Akashi antes de decir: Inclusive la nuestra.

-Tú ya tienes a otro, Nanodayo- se quejó Midorima mientras posaba elegante el cigarrillo entre sus labios e inhalaba el dulce humo del mismo.

-Pero qué más quisiera que tú también encontrases a alguien… Pero es imposible razonar contigo. Y en vista que, aunque te prepare una fiesta con los muchachos eres capaz de no aparecer, mejor solo te enviaré un regalo ¿Está bien? - pregunto rendido el pelirrojo.

-Me parece bien. Hasta luego- y dejo caer el teléfono malhumorado.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que meterse en mi vida? - se preguntaba molesto Midorima mientras veía como el humo del cigarrillo se dispersaba conforme subía. ¿En verdad su vida era tan miserable? Era una pregunta que ni él se podía responder en ese momento.

-Doctor Midorima… Ah… disculpe- dijo una voz a la lejanía. El peliverde salto del asiento con la respiración un tanto agitada.

-Perdone... me he quedado dormido- dijo cuándo recobro la mayoría de sus sentidos. Su secretaria le aviso que ya se retiraría y le aconsejo al doctor hacer lo mismo ya que sus deberes al menos ese día ya estaban hechos.

Al llegar a casa, había un gran paquete en la entrada y la caja estaba firmada por todos sus compañeros de la secundaria. Había una sobre donde estaban recopiladas las cartas de todos, incluyendo la del pelirrojo, la cual contenía la posdata ¨Todos me hicieron llegar sus regalos y los empaquete. Envié el paquete justo después de que colgaras. Sabes que me gusta la puntualidad. ¨

Midorima miro la pantalla de su celular y rio. –Pero aún faltan dos días, Idiota. –

Calentó las sobras de la noche anterior y mientras la comía, leía las cartas de todos. Técnicamente todas empezaban felicitándolo, luego le platicaban sobre sus maravillosas y estupendas vidas para después hablarle de que debería dejar de tener esa miserable vida y terminaban diciéndole lo importante que era para ellos, lo volvían a felicitar y se despedían.

En la caja había bonitos regalos. Había recibido un traje negro nuevo de parte de Kuroko, un par de zapatos de marca de Kise, un bonito reloj plateado de Akashi, un balón de baloncesto firmado por Aomine y algunos libros de parte de Murasakibara. Pero lo más extraño de los regalos, era lo que venía hasta el fondo…. Una caja de huevos.

Midorima no encontraba la lógica de tal regalo y dispuesto a llamarle a preguntarle a Akashi de quien era tan ¨distinguido¨ regalo, tomo el teléfono, pero recordó que no termino muy bien su última llamada, por lo que prefirió dejarlo pasar y guardar todo en su lugar. Si, inclusive la caja de huevos.

Pasaron varios días. En el hospital todos lo felicitaron el día de su cumpleaños y su teléfono no dejaba de sonar para felicitarlo viejos pacientes, amigos o inclusive uno que otro antiguo amante. Y al día siguiente todo fue igual que siempre. Esos días posteriores a su cumpleaños la carga de trabajo se aligero para nuestro doctor, haciendo que sus noches fueran ocupadas por cualquiera que se le insinuara. Era algo de una noche, que terminaría antes de que el sol atravesara la ventana y seguramente después de eso volverían a ser extraños. Siempre era lo mismo, nada cambiaba por más placer que haya sentido esa noche. Todo ese sudor, esos besos, esas caricias, esa pasión, esos gemidos, nada. Todos sabían igual para el peliverde. Había dejado de importarle si era hombre o mujer, queriendo simplemente olvidar un poco su soledad, pero por más sexo que tuviese, nunca había hecho el amor con alguien.

Son cosas completamente diferentes, pero Midorima no podía verlo

-Mmmh… esta tarde pasare a la tienda. Hace falta café- murmuro Midorima mientras raspaba el fondo el frasco de café con una cuchara, dejando salir un sonoro bostezo. Camino hacia el refrigerador y saco la caja de huevos con paso flojo sin acordarse siquiera del asunto del regalo, dejándolos sin darse cuenta en el borde de la mesa, haciendo que se cayeran.

-Tsk... que desperdicio- se quejó malhumorado el peliverde al ver el desastre. Al final de recoger todo solo un huevo había sobrevivido a la caída, por lo que tendría que conformarse con comer eso.

-Comprare un sándwich de camino al consultorio…- pensó Midorima mientras calentaba el sarten y quebraba el huevo sobre él, cuando justamente sonó teléfono.

-Hola, hablamos de la compañía telefónica…- Pero Midorima no escucho lo que decía el señor a través de la bocina.

Miraba atento como algo se retorcía en el sarten aferrado a la yema de huevo chillando y gritando ¨Caliente, caliente¨.Midorima colgó el teléfono y con un tenedor picoteo el espécimen de forma humanoide, a lo que este se retorció aún más.

\- ¡Duele, duele! - se quejaba lastimosamente, pero al aferrarse tanto a la yema del huevo, hizo que se rompiera y este quedara completamente lleno de ese líquido amarillo.

Midorima pensando que estaba sufriendo algún tipo de alucinación, saco con una espátula a esa criatura, y al verlo de cerca pudo notar que era como un pequeño humano. Tenía cabellos negros y su anatomía era completamente normal a la de un humano, solo que su tamaño se parecía al de pulgarcito.

El pequeño chillaba y se sobaba el brazo que se había lastimado y quemado al caer en el sarten caliente, pero dejo de hacerlo al ver como la mirada fija y tenebrosa de Midorima le observaba sin pestañear.

-Dime, tu pulgarcillo, ¿Dónde está mi desayuno? -

 **Holaa! Volvi! Prometo que esta vez con nada malo (?) Bueno, vi una tira cómica con esta temática, me pareció graciosa y se me vino a la mente mi amada OTP xD No va a ser muy larga la historia, y posiblemente los capítulos no sean tan largos como el primero.. pero bueno, espero les haya gustado y que sigan esta linda historia que prometo ponerle mucho amor (?) jaja Cuéntenme que piensan y pues, espero les haya gustado :D Gracias por leer.**


End file.
